¿Se vale que terminemos para que te cases conmigo?
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: -No puedo con esto, ya me tiene harta, terminamos Edward -¿¡Que!-Pe-Pero tu –tu me amas- -No Edward, ya no estoy segura -todo fue parte de un plan, digo en mi defensa, que Alice me obligo -Bella no puedo vivir sin ti,¿Te casarías conmigo? -Bella te dije que le gustaria-grito Alice -Te amo para siempre, mi amada prometida


**Hola aquí estoy con el One-shoot que les dije.**

**Soy team Edward!**

**Chicas ya cambie la pelea, y ya no se parece al otro fic.**

**Vampiros**

**Sidy**

-No Alice por enésima vez no-Dijo Bella irritada

-Por favor Bella, lo asustaras al principio, pero no se enojara, además valdrá la pena, será un aniversario estupendo

Aniversario….No podía creer que ya cumpliría un año con su Edward.

-No Alice.

Alice hizo carita de perrito.

-Alice, no quiero ver sufrir a Edward, no lo soportaría

-Por favor Bella, quedara genial y además le llegara de sorpresa, lo que lo hará incluso mejor.

-¿Segura que no se enojara?

-Segurisisisisisima te ama demasiado como para enojarse contigo.

-Ok

_**1 Día antes del Aniversario**_

Iban en el volvo rumbo a casa de Bella, Alice iba en el asiento de atrás y Bella en el de copiloto, y obviamente Edward conduciendo

Edward Gruño, y susurro un apenas audible "vete".

Bella se extraño y empezó a buscar algo extraño

Y ahí estaba esperándola sentado en la banqueta, su mejor amigo Jacob

Apenas se estacionaron, Bella bajo corriendo pero con lo torpe que es ella tropezó, antes de caer sintió como unos calientes brazos la detuvieron de golpear el piso.

-Suéltala perro-en menos de un segundo sintió el cambio drástico de temperatura y un viento que le indico que se había movido a una velocidad extremadamente inhumana varios metros atrás.

Sintió como los brazos de su amado la aferraban fuertemente de la cintura sin llegar a lastimarla,

-Edward-Bella se quejo, pero lo único que hizo él, fue apretar más su agarre a su cintura.-Es mi amigo ,Suéltame, voy a saludarlo

-Una cosa es que _quieras _saludarlo, otra cosa es que _vayas_ a saludarlo.

-Edward Cullen, no eres nadie para prohibirme que hacer, déjame ir a saludar a mi AMIGO-dijo Bella encolerizada

-Es un chucho joven, solo te es un peligro-Bella se enojo más, si acaso se podía, volteo a ver a Alice y ella le sonrió, dándole como pista de que debería aplicar su plan

-Bueno Bella, venía a invitarte a una fiesta en la Push, pero puedo ver que tu chupasangre posesivo no te dejara ir-Dijo Jake mirando a Bella, ignorando completamente a Edward

-Estas en lo correcto pulgoso-dijo Edward sonriendo-ahora lárgate de mi vista.-Jake se fue corriendo, si antes gritarle "Te consta que lo intente"

-Jake-Bella se puso triste, y volteo enojada hacia Edward, y le hizo enojar el que Edward estuviera sonriendo.

Edward la vio enojada y se le ocurrió agarrar su barbilla para darle un ligero beso en los labios, pero Bella se apartó, lo cual dejo a un desconcertado Edward aturdido

-No te enojes lo hago por tu bien-dijo Edward como si dijera "EL verde es verde porque es verde"

-¿Qué no me enoje? ¡Como que no me enoje! ya estoy harta , no puedes estar alejándome de mis amigos, eres mi novio no me mandas.-dijo Bella hecha una fiera

A Edward lo dejo en shock el que su ángel le alzara la voz, así que apretó sus manos y sus facciones se endurecieron mostrando indiferencia aunque en sus ojos se veía dolor

-EL es un chucho, no soportaría que salieras lastimada por su culpa-Al ver Bella que solo sus intenciones eran protegerla, iba a dejar aun lado el plan de Alice Pero tal vez debería aprovechar la situación para que Edward aprendiera, y le dejara ver a Jake.

-No puedo con esto, ya me tiene harta, todo esta pelea entre sus especies.

Edward levanto su cabeza asustado debido a que no entendía a que se refería

-Q-Que quieres decir Be-Bells-dijo Edward agarrando la mano de Bella, la cual ella alejo.

-Ya no quiero que sigamos siendo novios.

-¿¡Que?!-Bella al verlo así de asustado volteo a ver a su "cuñada" ¿le diría si el futuro cambiara y esto acabara mal?

-Ya no aguanto más Edward

-Pe-Pero tu –tu me amas-dijo Edward tomando la cara de ella entre sus manos.

-No Edward, ya no estoy segura-Edward se sintió morir por segunda vez, preferiría sentir el fuego en sus venas mil veces mas que la sensación que su corazón sentía.

Edward empezó a sollozar

-Por favor Bella, no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo, eres mi vida, perdóname, yo te amo,-dijo mientras caía de rodillas y abrazaba a Bella por las piernas.

Bella se sentía la persona más mala del mundo, pero una mirada de Alice le advirtió no hacer nada mas que seguir con su plan, _A Edward le gustara la sorpresa_ se repetía una y otra vez para no alterar el curso del plan.

-Adiós Edward-dicho esto se alejó.-terminamos.-alcanzo a susurrar sabiendo que él la escucharía.

-No Bella!-Edward sollozo

Alice se llevo a un triste Edward, esa mirada que tenia no se la veía desde que habían regresado otra vez a Forks

-Yo sabía que la había lastimado mucho cuando me fui, por eso ya no me ama y ama a ese chucho-Alice se sentía mal por su hermano, pero pensaba que un poco de dolor valdría la recompensa

Ya que viendo el futuro sabía en que terminaría todo.

La noche llego y Bella se sentía terrible, extrañaría los brazos de su amado, fue hacia la ventana y la cerró sabiendo que esa noche no iría.

Edward se arregló y corrió rumbo a la casa de su Ángel, tal vez había dicho las palabras en un arranque de enojo y lo seguía amando.

Cuando llego salto, pero vio la ventana cerrada y pensó que tal vez era verdad lo que esa tarde había dicho.

Toco la ventana

Bella pensando que era Alice no se movió, estaba triste y no quería hablar con nadie mas que con una persona.

-Vete, no quiero hablar contigo

Edward se dejo caer, ni siquiera le importo como lo hacia, solo sintió el piso golpeando su espalda.

Su ángel ya no lo amaba, y todo por culpa de sus celos, por que si, debía de admitir, le tenia celos a Jacob, pero también pensaba en la seguridad de Bella.

No podía creer que cuando ya iban a cumplir un año, su castillo de felicidad se derrumbara.

La noche la paso acostado en el pasto del piso que estaba bajo la ventana, llovió pero a el no le importo el estar mojado, solo se movió para esconderse cuando salió en la mañana del sábado, luego regreso a su antigua posición

Su celular sonó-QUE?!

-Hay que humor hermano.

-Que se te ofrece Alice.

-Necesito que vayas a un lugar.

-No quiero Alice, estoy ocupado

-Haciendo que? Acostado viendo la ventana de Bella?

-Como diablos?!-dijo Edward confundido

-Veo el futuro Duuuh

-No quiero ir a ningún lado Alice

-Pues ni modo iras, veras que te beneficiara.

-No iré

-Iras, si te digo que Bella también ira

-Cual es la dirección?

Alice le dio la dirección-Pero antes pasa a casa.

Edward fue y Alice lo vistió con un traje de color azul, le pasó la cajita cuadrada que tenía el anillo de Elizabeth Masen,

-Mala broma Alice, déjalo donde estaba

-NO hermano te lo llevaras

-Imposible, Bella y yo ….terminamos-dijo con dificultad

-Llévatelo-y le guiño un ojo, dejando a un Edward confundido-Buena noche!-grito la pelinegra cuando Edward entro a su volvo

Cuando llego al lugar, vio un restaurante hermosamente adornado con luces como de navidad pero amarillas, tenia un toque del siglo en el que había crecido Edward.

-Hermoso-dijo el cobrizo, luego volteo al ventanal grande que daba la vista del interior del restaurante y se sorprendió al verlo solo, excepto por una mujer de vestido Verde, Edward reconoció a Bella-Maravilloso-musito mientras entraba al restaurante.

Bella estaba en sus pensamientos así que no vio llegar a Edward

-Bella-dijo Edward como si fuera la palabra más hermosa del universo.

-Mi Edward-dijo Bella sonriendo

Edward sonrió con su característica sonrisa torcida, por la palabra que su amada había usado, quizás todo había sido un malentendido

-Perdóname, se que no es justo lo que he hecho, pero es por que te amo y no podría vivir sin ti, no PUEDO vivir sin ti.

-Yo tampoco amor, todo fue parte de un plan, digo en mi defensa, que Alice me obligo-río-todo para darnos esta bella sorpresa, no podría vivir sin ti Edward.

-Bella, mi dulce y hermosa Bella-dicho esto La abrazo y la cargo dándole vueltas.

-Bella no puedo vivir sin ti, me he dado cuenta por tercera vez en mi no-vida, y estoy indispuesto a perderte, Se mi esposa Bella, se mi compañera eterna, cásate conmigo y vivamos un felices para SIEMPRE, dame un te amo eterno y yo te hare feliz toda la eternidad, pide algo y te lo daré ,¿Te casarías conmigo?

-SI-dijo Bella llorando, la bese

-Sabes? despues de todo valio la pena, te casaras conmigo, me gusto la sorpresa de la duende.

Sono el celular de Edward -Bella te dije que le gustaria-grito Alice para que Bella escuchara

Rieron

-Te amo para siempre, mi amada prometida


End file.
